Field
The present invention relates to medical devices, and more particularly, to a gastrojejunostomy bag that provides for the drainage of the contents of a patient's stomach into an external drainage bag.
Description of the Related Art
Gastrostomy tubes are surgical tubes that are implanted, or placed laproscopically, in a patient. Gastrostomy tubes are typically held in place by a plastic bulb or water filled balloon, positioned within the stomach, against the stomach wall, and with a crossbar, clamp or disc on the exterior of the patient's abdomen. FIG. 2 illustrates a typical gastrostomy tube 100, with a balloon 102 mounted on one end of central tube 104. The balloon 102 is positioned within the patient's stomach, against the stomach wall. The interior-side open end 110 of central tube 104 is positioned so as to form an opening through balloon 102, opposite the anchoring surface thereof (which contacts the stomach wall), as shown.
The opposite end of central tube 104 terminates in a port 106, which is covered by a releasable cover 108. FIG. 3 illustrates the anchoring mechanism (commonly referred to as a “button”) implanted within a patient, with the port 106 projecting from the patient's abdomen A. A gastrojejunostomy tube (also sometimes referred to as a percutaneous endoscopic jejunostomy tube) is used when the patient's stomach must be bypassed for dietary reasons or dysmotility. In such a situation, a smaller tube is placed through an existing gastrostomy line and clamped in place. The smaller line is then threaded down into the jejunum where food or medication delivered; i.e., the gastrojejunostomy line is used to bypass the stomach, delivering nutrition and medication directly into the jejunum.
Because of the smaller size of the gastrojejunostomy tube, only liquids are delivered through such a line. Gastrojejunostomy lines typically have two ports, including one that delivers to the stomach and another that bypasses the stomach directly into the small intestine. When a patient may only receive food and/or medication directly into the jejunum, and the stomach is completely bypassed, the stomach commonly fills with stomach acid, digestive enzymes, and the resulting gas or trapped air. Because the liquids are not diluted and/or expelled into the intestines, as they ordinarily would be, and because of the pressures of gas or trapped air, the patient may be forced to vomit, suffer from acid reflux, or may suffer from other serious esophageal problems.
Thus, a gastrojejunostomy drainage bag solving the aforementioned problems is desired.